


The Long Goodbye

by Lumineers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumineers/pseuds/Lumineers
Summary: Sam and Dean's life ends as it began...together.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Long Goodbye

Sam and Dean's life concludes as it began...together. 

Sam couldn't remember anything before Dean - before his grin, the warmth of his arms, the beat of his heart. He knew no home but the '67 Chevy Impala and Dean's laugh. He knew no father, no brother, no friend but Dean. 

Sometime in-between their absence and union, he realised that he wasn't Sam without Dean. That 'Sam' in singular was a foreign, strange thing. He didn't know how to be a 'Bitch' without calling Dean a 'Jerk.' He didn't know how to be Sammy without Dean. 

Every time he lost Dean, the pain ached and came back ten-fold. He could never rationalise a life without Dean. Jess was a stand-in for the brother he couldn't have. Amelia a false hope at a normal life. Eileen a friend for comfort. 

The only person that ever burned bright to Sam...was Dean. He would die again, kill again, lose everyone and everything if it meant he got to have Dean. Dean in his blinding rage, in his goofy humour, in the quiet moments. Dean was his soul-mate, and Sam knew no home but Dean. He knew no home if it wasn't Dean beside him, no touch if it wasn't Dean's caress. All he every knew was Dean, and all he ever wanted was him. How could he truly want anyone else when there was Dean?

So when Dean died, Sam would go with him. They would find their one another in heaven and live together, finally together, for eternity. No deaths. No pain. He would, for once in his life have his brother again. 

They would die as they began, together. And this time, it would be eternal.


End file.
